I Never Noticed
by Swagcityy13
Summary: A certain CEO we all love is angry about his and mana's break up a year ago. During the relationship seto ignores her. She happens to work for him only to let him feel what it's like to be ignored and forgotten. Will she except his apology? DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters. if i did... it would be a snow day.

**I Never****Noticed**

* * *

one-shot

'' why cant you idiots do anything right!?'' the ceo shouted

''s-sir you have to understand, the employees are doing eveything they can to fix the malfunctions in the duel arena an-'' Roland started but was cut off by seto's outrage.

'' no! its you who have to understand, whatever the problem is fix it! i dont have the time to be dealing with this kind of rubbish! what do i pay you guys for!?'' the CEO growled and stood up.

''sir, we'll try to do the best we can to fix things.''

'' whatever! just do it and get the **hell** out of my office!'' the ceo dismissed.

'' yes of course sir '' roland bowed slightly and quickily left the room.

'' idiots!'' seto mumbled

somewhere around 5:oo pm a mall knock was heard through seto's office door. All he could think about was that stupid mistake he did that ended his and **HER'S** relationship.

**''COME. IN . NOW.'' **the ceo growled door creaked very slowly as a girl around 17 years of age, probably around seto's age emerged from the door.

she had brown spikey long hair that bounced, a very attractive figure, light skin dipped in carmel chocolate,and a nervous smile that can light up the room. The CEO noticed this for the first time in a year since the young girl has started to work here. you'd think a CEO of a multi-billion dollor company would keep track of his employees?.pfft not him.

'' um... hello sir. Kaiba '' the soft voice said.

'' what is it? i am a busy man. speak now or leave. you know where the door is. '' he said coldly.

the girl was a bit taken back by his words but had enough dignity and pride to not show it. she walked up to the seat and sat down. She has on a black business blazer with a purple tie in between. she also wore a black pencil skirt, 5 inches above the knee with black wedges.

The CEO could probabyly say that she looked somewhat... ''professional'' he watched the teenager very spectickly and in a pervish-like manner. ' nice figure, she's swaying her hips on purpose...' he thought. The brunette smirked as she came close to his desk and sat down.

'' ok, so to get to business, here are the stocks for kaiba corps new virtual video game, as you can see, the players make their own avatars and customize them into their any choosing. After that, you do some quests and duel your way up to the finals where you can face other opponents. who ever is the winner gets to duel the second place runner up. whoever wins gets a gold medallion in the duel arena.'' she started.

''because of this game, stocks are going off the charts and to this point we would be the undefeated corporation in the world.'' she ended.

when she looked up she saw the CEO glaring daggers at her. The glare, plus the cold icey blue eyes, equals, get out of my office. But for her, it was very different. 'how long has he been looking at me like that?' the teen thought. she didnt show any signs of uneasiness.

At her actions, the CEO let out a small chuckle and a smirk. 'interesting ' the kaiba said.

'' Thank you for informing me, who came up with that idea?'' he asked bitterly.

''i did sir'' she replied unmoved.

the ceo glared harder.''you relies that, thats not your position. am i correct?'' he stated.

'' yes, i do sir but i thought it would be a new expirience and upgrade for virtual games. we are taking this to 2013 sir, have you seen the amount of people playing this game? its unbelievable.'' mana stated matter of factly.

'' what is also unbelievable is that you stepped out of place. dont do it again miss mana.'' he said with a smirk.

''yes sir.'' she said. she glared at the CEO and got up from the seat and started her way torwards the door.

she didnt know that seto got up too.'mana' he said. she spun around only to let out a gasp. seto was rite behind her.

''um, yes sir?'' she said not chatching up with the teen's behavior.

''your brave, know one has ever treated me the way you treat me. At first i thought you were trying to get into my bad side. But thats just the way you are and i liek that.'' he said looking deep into her emerald eyes.

'' um, thanks sir, but i got to get back to work'' she said walking quickly to the door but had no progress. the off ice was huge!. probably the size of a big apartment.

''and who said you could leave?'' seto said with a smirk playing on his lips. gripping mana's shoulder tightly, shoving her into the wall. Mana growled and glared so hard at the CEO that the glate could probably part water in half. 'Fiesty' he thought. He smirked the famouse 'Art-holier-than-thou' smirk. To be honest, mana always loved that smirk. Seto new this that's why he did it often. However he hated the fact that she showed no remorse. That irked him too no end.

"sir, I really don't know what's going on with you, but-"

seto crashed his lips onto her into a pleasurable manner.

mana kept squirming under him anto trying to push him off of her but he had both arms on the side of her head on the wall. For now he was just kissing mana's lips. He wanted to enter her mouth but she didn't let him in. He bit her bottom lip. She gasped And that gave seto An advantage. They both battled for dominance. Mana pulled away gasping for air and pushed seto away. He only smirked.

" Don't fight it you liked it " he said.

"of course you would say that" she said bitterly.

" Mana, I really like you ok? I know we had a fight last year because of my behavior in the relationsthere you treat me as if you don't know me. You call me sir. Kaiba when you know you should be calling me seto. That really kills me mana.

the girl softened. " I'm sorry that I've been doing that. I didn't mean to Hurt you I was just lost. i'll forgive you on one condition." She said smiling.

seto did that smirk again. He inched closer to her until their noses were touching.

" What is it? " seto asked nuzzling into her neck.

" tell me you love me " this time it was her time to smirk.

* * *

**A/N**

**TrueB: so tell me what you thought in reviews.**

**only positive. No flames.**

**i wrote the story because I had writers block on my other one's and I liked the seto/mana pairing.**

**TrueB peace!**


End file.
